


Polishing School

by SailAweigh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BDSM, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Promiscuity, Riding Crops, Sherlock is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs instruction; Irene takes him to polishing school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polishing School

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sherlock Drabble Fest 2015 prompt: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Janine, Sherlock Holmes/Irene Adler, etc.; Sherlock's actually very straight... and a bit of a slut.

The polish brush lays down a thin film of iridescent blue. "Never say he did! Everything I told the papers was a pack of lies. How did you convince--bloody hell, I've smudged one. Irene, pass me the polish remover, cheers."

Fingers tipped with a purple so dark they appear black drop the bottle next to Janine's foot. "Darling, he's as contrary as any man; all one needs do is say repeatedly that he never would until he finally does out of spite. He'll think it was his own idea all along."

"That's not true. He'll do it for me and I barely have to ask. What about this color?" Molly shakes up the bottle of Pineapples Have Peelings Too, mixing the bits of glitter around. "It's...sunny; quite cheerful, don't you think?"

Irene shudders in horror. "Much too brash, dearest. Of course he'll do it for you; refusing to would be like kicking a puppy. Mmm, corals would suit you; try this one."

"Ooh, that's pretty. Live. Love. Carnaval. Sounds...carnal, carnaval does," Molly stifles her giggles behind one hand.

The door opens abruptly, then slows to a stop as three heads turn towards the newcomer. Irene stands, swaggers over to the intruder and draws her riding crop up the inside of Sherlock's thigh.

"You've been a very bad boy."


End file.
